


imprints

by jelly_spine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bed sharing, markhyuck is life, sappy ending because i can, the markhyuck tag is so empty, this is what happens when its so hot i cant sleep, ugly sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_spine/pseuds/jelly_spine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is struggling with the extremely warm weather. Donghyuck decides to agonise him a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imprints

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah just a small story written at who knows what hour of the night, might not be checked for mistakes (whoops)
> 
> [vietnamese translation](https://floatingpage.wordpress.com/2016/09/01/markhyuck-oneshot-vet-han/)   
>  [spanish translation](//www.wattpad.com/story/120321525-imprints-mark-x-donghyuck-nct)

“Dude, what the _hell_?”

Mark was still too deep in sleep to register anything apart from the stifling late July heat and the unwelcome addition of a human body’s warmth. He brought his hands up to push away the body, his fingers getting stuck in the other’s pyjamas’ folds; after barely trying he gave up on his attempt and let his hands rest there, on the soft curve of the other boy’s stomach.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Donghyuck mumbled and chuckled gently into Mark’s pillow. His stomach shifted slightly under Mark’s fingertips.

Mark snorted in disbelief. He was a bit more awake by then, and was aware of the other boy’s hair tickling at his cheek and Donghyuck’s thigh pressing against his own. By the time his eyes adjusted to the darkness Donghyuck had closed his eyes, and his breathing was getting slower and deeper.

“Don’t you dare drool on my pillow,” Mark whispered and drew a small laugh out of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck lay his hand on the older boy’s, as if assuring the other. “I’ll drool extra hard, just for you.”

Mark kicked at Donghyuck’s ankle, but to no avail; Donghyuck’s body stayed pressed up to his, emitting heat so strong he felt like their skins were melting together. He struggled to fall asleep again, craving for release from the torridness, but unable to untangle himself.

 

 

 

 

 

When Mark woke up he still felt the hotness, and the sweat gathered at his hairline. Donghyuck sat at the edge of the bed, the bumps of his spine visible through his shirt, like a chain of mountains dividing his back in half. Mark shifted and he turned to look, a red line over his cheek and other, fainter lines on his jaw and his temple.

Mark pointed. “You’ve got an imprint over there,” he said, laughing.

Donghyuck lifted a hand to his cheek, prodding a bit at the flesh. “Probably from the pillow,” he answered with a shrug.

“Do I have one, too?” Mark asked. Donghyuck turned his eyes to him, his fingers hovering by the other’s jaw, but not quite touching.

Donghyuck shook his head and turned around to get up.

 

 

 

 

 

At breakfast Jaehyun snorted and indicated Donghyuck’s cheek. “How’d you sleep to get those?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “I slept in Mark’s bed.”

Mark kept his gaze on his bowl of rice and nodded. Jaehyun eyed the both of them, a glint in his eyes.

“Wasn’t it a bit too hot to sleep together, though?” Jaehyun questioned, one of the corners of his mouth lifted.

Donghyuck shrugged, and grinned when Mark answered, grumbling, “That’s exactly what I thought.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mark sat on his bed, almost seeing Donghyuck’s traces on the sheets. He puffed up his pillow, and was already bending down, when he felt the mattress dip as Donghyuck set his knee on it.

Mark looked up with an exaggerated expression of desperation on his face. “Again?”

Donghyuck looked at the older boy with a heart-shaped smile, mischief in his eyes. “Again.”

The younger waited for Mark to lay down, then jumped on him. Mark spluttered under the other boy, Donghyuck laughing into the crook of his neck. Taking Donghyuck by the waist he tried to wrestle the other off, but Donghyuck was like a dead body on him, only he was excruciatingly warm.

“Get off me,” Mark ordered, barely managing to get the words out between his laughs. Donghyuck’s lips and teeth grazed against his skin, making Mark twitch and giggle, his eyebrows rising as his whole body shook with Donghyuck’s laughter and his own.

Donghyuck had never been one to follow orders, so Mark flipped them over. He hovered over the younger, whose face was turned away, a tendon visible all the way from his collar bones to his left ear. While Mark was distracted Donghyuck took his chance and kicked at the other boy, who fell onto the bed, next to him. Donghyuck threw a leg over Mark’s as their laughter receded bit by bit.

“You’re the Devil,” Mark accused.

“My mom says it’s my charming point,” Donghyuck replied, drawing a laugh out of Mark.

Mark thought that only the Devil’s touch could have burned at his skin as Donghyuck’s did.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Mark woke up, Donghyuck’s hair on his lips and his cheek and his scent in his nose, and their limbs tangled together. He tried to get up without jostling the younger, but failed, and Donghyuck let out a low whine. Mark patted the other’s cheek before heaving himself up from the bed and tottering to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Mark found Jaehyun and Taeil, both of them early risers. Jaehyun laughed, leaning back on his chair, and Taeil looked at Mark quietly but fondly.

“Look who’s up before noon,” Jaehyun teased.

“I couldn’t sleep any longer,” Mark explained while making himself a bowl of breakfast.

“Did Donghyuck hog all your space?” Jaehyun asked, his amusement clear in his voice.

Mark chuckled. “That, too.”

Taeil looked between the two others with a curious smile on his lips. Mark took his bowl and went to sit at the table as Jaehyun explained to Taeil that Donghyuck had suddenly taken to sleeping in Mark’s bed.

 

 

 

 

 

“I should start getting some kind of payment for letting you sleep here,” Mark said.

“You can consider my presence a payment,” Donghyuck answered, earning himself a small pinch from Mark.

 

 

 

 

 

When the heat was at its peak in the early afternoon Mark and Donghyuck sat side by side on the living room’s floor, the television blaring in the background. Both leaned forward, towards the fan situated right in front of them, their knees bumping.

Donghyuck heaved a dramatic sigh and wiped at his forehead with the back of his wrist. “That’s it,” he declared and got up, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Mark was left alone in the living room. He moved the fan to his side and watched the television without really thinking about whatever flashed on the screen. Yuta happened to walk past and chatted with him, but he didn’t linger for long.

Donghyuck came back soon enough, his towel-dried hair sticking a bit into different directions. “I showered five minutes ago and I’m already sweaty,” he grumbled.

Mark gave a laugh, automatically looking for the gleam of sweat on the other’s brow. Donghyuck looked back at him. Jaehyun came to tell them they were ordering pizza.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s left hand was threading through Mark’s hair, his fingers brushing at the other’s ear and lingering there for the smallest of moments.

“Move, my arm’s dying,” Mark said, knocking his ankle against Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck shifted and Mark pulled his hand out from under his body, shaking it a bit to get the blood flowing. Donghyuck kept petting him, his fingertips leaving behind a burning sensation.

Mark fell asleep, his mind filled with Donghyuck’s fingerprints.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s fingers were still in his hair when Mark blinked his eyes open. His forehead was against the side of Mark’s head and his nose was nuzzled against the other’s ear, making Mark _melt_ like a burning candle. Mark felt the other’s eyelashes flutter and slowly, cautiously, he turned his head towards the boy who was sharing his bed.

Donghyuck was staring right at Mark. Mark looked back, his gaze wavering a bit and his fingers drawing unconscious patterns onto the other’s stomach. When his gaze strayed to Donghyuck’s lips, even though he was quick to look away, he knew he had given himself away.

“We should get up. Don’t you think?” Donghyuck suddenly asked, scrambling out of the bed before Mark could answer.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeil cornered Mark when the others were watching a football match in the living room. The cheers and the groans could be heard through the wall separating the living room and the kitchen.

Taeil’s mannerism was awkward but determined as he sidled up to Mark, who was drinking a glass of water at the sink.

“Is Donghyuck still sleeping in your bed?”

“No, he actually hasn’t for the last few nights.”

“Why’s that?” Taeil asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mark shrugged, feigning nonchalance and ignorance. “You should ask him.”

“Was there—is there something between you two?”

Mark couldn’t help but wonder, too. “I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 

 

It was well past midnight when Mark woke up. He stared at the ceiling, his head full of the scent Donghyuck had left on his pillow, feeling less hot but all that emptier. Returning from the bathroom his feet took him to Donghyuck’s bed on their own accord. He stood there for a moment, contemplating the two short steps it would take to get to his own bed, before leaning over Donghyuck and caressing his cheek. The other boy tensed under his touch.

“What you did was really unfair, Donghyuck,” Mark whispered, feeling the younger boy swallow. “You were the one who came into my bed. You can’t just run away like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck’s hand rose to Mark’s wrist and his touch burned like never before. “Can I kiss you in the morning?”

“Will you run away again?” Mark questioned, resisting Donghyuck’s hands pulling him towards the mattress.

“I swear I won’t,” Donghyuck laughed gently, and Mark let himself fall into his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s mouth was soft and clumsy for such a sharp-tongued person, and his hands were gentle at the back of Mark’s neck. Mark kissed every imprint left by the sheets and his pyjamas on his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his arms and his stomach, hearing from the way Donghyuck’s breath hitched that his touch burned, too.


End file.
